In Case It Comes For Me
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: The past has power in the present


Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

_In Case It Comes For Me…_

Jade paused, her pen touching her lower lip as she considered how to address this situation. With a frown, she began to write.

_Dearest Tori, I never believed it would come to this. Before I can explain what this is, I need to go back. When I was little, I really loved scary stories. Dad used to read me the old Grimm stories. Not the PC versions now but the ones where Cinderella's stepsisters would mutilate their feet to fit into the glass slipper. Mom didn't like it. She was worried it would warp me. Well, she was wrong. Ha-ha._

_Anyway, one night, Dad told me a story about our family history. I'm talking old family history. All the way back to my great-great-great-grandparents in Ireland. And the ancient Celtic legends of the Sidhe – the faeries of Irish myth. Leprechauns and the other Wee Folk. One of my ancestors was one of the many underground fighters trying to overthrow the English overlords and was captured by the redcoats. This was over fifty years before the Good Friday uprising._

_His brother went to one of the ancient Celt mounds, reputed to be one of the fairy mounds of the Sidhe. He offered something to the Sidhe to free his brother. What was offered isn't clear. Dad said he heard it was the next born male child, or the next born female – the Sidhe were the source of the changeling legends. There were other rumors but… That doesn't matter._

_The prisoner was released. And smuggled onto a fishing boat for the Aran Islands then onto a sailing ship for Newfoundland. His brother, so the story goes, reneged on the agreement with the Sidhe. The Sidhe became angry and, in time, the agent they sent destroyed every trace of the family in Ireland._

_Dad told me we were safe here on the other side of the Atlantic but that the Sidhe were crafty. They would send It after the one who did evil to them and his descendants and loved ones until they had their vengeance. He always ended the story with a warning that It might come for me…_

_This was before my parents divorce. Dad was a lot more fun. And I was a lot less rebellious. He was a lot more fun before my parents broke up. And I fought the divorce with my whole Goth look, piercings and my tattoos. _

_Anyway, as I got older, I pretty much forgot the story. Or Dad's teasing about It coming for me._

_Why am I telling you this? Because It might be coming for me. Dad called me and told me my uncle, Sean Thomas, was killed in Cincinnati late last year. He was a bachelor but his girlfriend was with him in a car accident. Then he told me their cousin, Jeremiah Joseph, disappeared in Pittsburgh in May. He was a widower with a daughter, Bridget Ann. She went to Penn State and was killed in a random assault soon after the fall semester started._

_Dad said his trophy wife (my words not his) tripped over her little ankle-biter mutt and fell down the stairs at their Santa Monica home. That's when he called me. He thinks It might be here._

_I did laugh at that. Dad cut me off, telling me he was serious. From the tone of his voice, I actually felt a little scared. He told me he'd call me in a few days and we hung up._

Jade took a deep, shuddering breath as she fought back the tears that threatened to leak out.

_A little while ago, the cops called and told me Mom and Jason were killed in a hit and run. I don't know what to think. I tried to call Dad but it went to voice mail. I called his home, his cell, his office number – all went to voice mail. I called the receptionist at his firm and she told me he hadn't come in today. No call, no email or text. Nothing._

_I'm really scared Tori. I tried to call you but I got your voice mail too. And I…_

_Oh, thank god! I just got your text that rehearsal is over. Hurry home. Baby. I need you here with me._

* * *

Tori hurried back to their apartment near the USC campus. Jade's text reply had her a little freaked out.

'Hurry back. I'm kinda… I'm fucking scared Vega.'

"Jade? I'm here babe! Where are you?" Tori called as she walked into their little one-bedroom apartment.

The living room looked normal. The small dining area was fine as well, except for the chair that had fallen backwards. Tori stopped to pick it up and called, "Jade? C'mon baby!"

She saw the envelope with her name on the front. Opening it, she read Jade's note. Her face showed the level of her concern about Jade. Then she smiled, "Okay, Jade! Good joke! April Fool's! You got me again! I get it. You really fooled me with this note and…"

Behind her, she heard deep, burbling breathing…

* * *

Another short tale but I felt too much exposition would dilute the story. And I don't plan any followup to this. What happens next is up to you &amp; your imagination.


End file.
